Your First Time
by Mrs.AmyCohen
Summary: The Boho's are bored. I'm getting alot of interesting reviews that are requestiong some ANGEL! sooo I've decided that if I get five more reviews asking for an angel, I will write an angel chapter in her memory!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored." Maureen said as she and the rest of the boheimians sat around the loft one Friday night.

"Me too." Collins said clicking a pen.

Roger took the pen from him and threw it across the room.

"HEY! Now how am I supposed to entertain myself?" Collins said smacking him in the back of the head.

Mimi laughed at their immaturity and decided to put her own two cents in and make her friends laugh. After all she too was getting extremely bored.

"Do what Mark does." She said with a laugh.

Everyone starting laughing hysterically except Mark.

"I don't get it." He said with a puzzled look on his face."When I get bored I play with my camera and stuff but I mean, why would Collins do that and why would it be so funny?"

This just made everyone laugh harder.

Trying to catch his breath in between fits of laughter, Roger said "Mark, don't you get it? What you do to entertain yourself, because you have no girlfriend?"

Mark gave Roger a confused look, and than began to think out loud,"What do I do because, I don't have a girlfriend to entertain myself? I mean its no fun having picnics or going to the movies by yourself, yet I can watch more movies that I want to watch rather than chick flicks, but other than that, and maybe sex there's nothing that I really...oh...OH...guys! That is not funny!!"

Once again everyone began laughing, but this time at Mark's reaction. This went on for at least five minutes until Collins interrupted.

"Alright guys, let's not make fun of Mark. Everyone masturbates." He said with one final laugh,

"Yeah everyone who doesn't get alot of sex." Maureen said slapping Joanne's ass.

"Not everyone is a nymphomaniac like you." Mark snapped.

"Not everyone is a prude like you." Maureen retorted.

Mimi rolled her eyes at their childish fighing and began painting her toe nails, and humming "I Want Your Sex" by George Michael. When Maureen heard what she was humming, she immediatly got an idea, that she thought would cure all of their boredom.

"GUYS!! I have an idea!" she blurted out.

"Oh god..." Roger said under his breath.

"What's your idea honey bear?" Joanne said, giving Maureen a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I thought of something we could do to pass time, and cure our boredom. We could go around and tell the story of our first time!" She said with a smile.

"Maureen isn't that a little personal?" Mark asked nervously.

"Duh! That's the point!"

Everyone agreed that, Maureen's idea was going to be an okay way to pass time, and keep them bust for a little while.

"So uhh who's gonna go first?" Collins asked taking a sip of cheap beer.

"Mark." Maureen, Roger, Joanne, and Mimi said in unison.

"Okay then, Mark it is. Start us out buddy." Collins said looking at him.

Mark looked around nervously, he was mad at everyone for making him go first.

"Okay..it was tenth grade. And I had to go to Nanette Hibilfarb's little sister's Bat Mitzah. I was really bored, so I kind of just sat there the entire time. I was really into Maureen at the time, but I was going out with Nanette. Nanette came over and tapped me on the shoulder. She whispered something in my ear about going out back, and making out. I really didn't want to, but I felt obligated seeing as though I was her boyfriend. So she took me by the hand, and lead me outback. Once we got outside we started making out, and after about thirty minutes, she asked me if I had a condom with me. After telling her I didn't want to have sex with her, of course she asked me why, which caused me to have to explain to her that I didn't love her. She started crying and hitting me, and she told me that she hated me. I didn't really feel right about going back into the party, so I started to walk home. I stopped off at the park a few blocks from my house. I walked in and I saw Maureen sitting on a bench. After sitting down by her she greeted me energetically, and asked me why I looked sad. When I told her why, she asked why I didn't love Nanette. And without thinkng I kind of let it slip that the reason I didn't love Nanette was because, I loved her. I thought Maureen would get up and leave,but instead she leaned in and starting kissing me, we kissed for about an hour, and when I felt her hand start to unbutton my jeans I just went with it. And that's how I lost my virgintity."

When Mark finished his story, just to be annoying Mimi and Collins "awed" in unison. Mark stuck his tounge out at them.

"So I guess Maureen has the same story." Joanne said.

"Ha! You wish! I lost mine two years before that!" Maureen giggled.

A/N first chappie not so good. Next: Maureen's story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eighth grade! Maureen that's ridiculus!" Joanne exclaimed pushing Maureen off her lap.

Maureen landed on the floor, and looked up at Joanne. "That was rude!" She said giving Joanne the finger."Anyway I lost my virgintity, when I was fourteen. The year before High School. Knowing me I was dating alot of older guys, because you know eighth graders are so immature..."

"Well of course! They're fourteen I hadn't even hit puberty yet!" Joanne yelled.

Roger rolled his eyes. He remembered Maureen at fourteen. She was way past puberty! He never did think Mark had a chance with her. Apparently he was very wrong.

"Well I already had!" Maureen snapped. She hated being interrupted. "I was seeing this guy who was...maybe... eighteen. Yeah, eighteen. He was gorgeous. His name was Charlie Galler. Well one Friday, he picked me up and we went to this party. At the party I was kind of nervous, so I started drinking anything I could find. After an hour, Charlie found me sitting on the couch with a bottle of Scotch. He walked over to me, and took my hands. He asked me if I wanted to go upstairs with him, and I agreed..."

"Why would you do that!? You know he was only trying to get you into bed!" Joanne spat.

"Would you shut up, and let her finish the fucking story?" Roger said angrily.

"ANYWAY!" Maureen said sharply."I went upstairs with him, and we started making out heavily. I was so drunk and it just felt so right. So I let him do everything to me. The next thing I knew I was zipping up my pants, and snapping up my bra. And that was how, I lost my virgintity."

"Wow. Honey Bear, that was extremly shallow." Joanne said.

"Not if Maureen loved him. Maybe she did." Mimi said optimistically.

"Did you love him?" Joanne asked hopefully.

"Nope. He was just hott!" Maureen giggled.

Once again everyone shared a laugh. This time because, of Maureen's blunt honesty. Even though they could all tell that Joanne was hurt by this they continued to laugh.

"Well Honey Bear... I suppose I'm going to go next, and believe me this is a story you will never ever forget!"

A/N: Next Joanne's story. RR


	3. Chapter 3

"_You_ have a kick ass, first time story?" Mimi couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, and why wouldn't I?" Joanne asked using her lawyer voice.

"You seem, like the type of person who has a very simple, private, and normal first time story. Ya' know. Nothing crazy."

"Well believe me Mimi my story is probablly the craziest out of any of your's." Joanne smirked in Maureen's direction.

"I want to hear your story, Pookie!" Maureen said pouting her lips seductively.

"And I want to tell it, Honey Bear." Joanne said with a smile.

"Gag me. Just tell the God Damn stoy, Joanne!" Roger snapped.

"Okay well, I was 18. And my parents, enrolled me in a program, that was allowing to visit a different college campus every weekend, and I would go to the colleges and stay in someone's dorm room. When I went to visit Ms. Porter's. I stayed in the French Ambassador's daughter's dorm."

"Wasn't she the one who taught you to tango?" Mark interupted.

"Why were you guys talking about tangoeing?" Maureen asked.

Maureen was wondering what her two exes were doing talking about the tango. And she wasn't sure how she felt about the two of them talking, without her knowing. Did they talk about her?

"Yes Mark. And that's another conversation for another day, Honey Bear."Joanne said."Anyway, I was so nervous, because I had my heart set on this school and I wasn't sure how this was going to go. So I was talking to my "roommate" for the weekend, and she decided that I was way to tense. So she took me down to this bar, off-campus, and bought me a couple of drinks. After a few drinks, I let it slip, that my life's ambition was to learn the Tango."

"THE TANGO? YOU TANGO? MARK TANGOES!!" Roger said laughing hysterically.

"I know that Roger." Joanne said getting ready to restart her story. "So, after I told her that, she began laughing and then told me, that she had taken tango lessons when she was in high school, and then asked me if I wanted her to show me back ast the dorm room. Being drunk, and young, I quickly agreed. We went back to the dorm and she began to show me. After what seemed like hours of tangoeing I had finally got it down pat. We were both very tired, but I asked if we could try it one more time, so we did, and during the dip, I accidentally dropped her, and she pulled me down with her. At this point we were both laughing very hard."

"This is not exactly crazy, girl." Collins said with a smile.

"Wait for it Collins. Never underestimate, Joanne." Mark said.

"OK! This is weird! Are you two having an affair of some kind?" Maureen shreiked.

Joanne was begining to get annoyed at this point."ANYWAY! After we stopped laughing, she looked at me, and told me that she felt as though she had known me for her entire life, and that I seemed like a person she could trust. And then she asked if she could ask me something rather personal. I told her yes, and a few seconds later I found myself coming out of the closet to her. And then I started crying because, I thought she wouldn't want to be friends anymore because, I was a lesbian. But instead she leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back, because I knew that I liked her. And soon I found her unbuttoning my pants, and trailing kissing up and down my chest. And that, guys was how I lost my virginity."

Everyone was in shock that, Joanne would be so open, and spontanious about someone she had just met. It seemed so odd that Joanne would sleep with someone she had known for a day.

"Wow." Mimi said."That was actually, romantic."

"Yeah, but to this day I still can't remember her name." Joanne said flashing a seductive smile ast Maureen.

A/N Mimi is next.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so who wants to go next?" Maureen asked giddly.

"OH! ME!!" Mimi shot her hand up in the air like a kindergartener.

"Great! Tell us your story." Maureen beamed.

Roger began feeling a little queasy at the thought of hearing about Mimi being touched by another man. It was in his natue to be jealous, and he was glowing green with envy.

"Should I leave the room for this?" He questioned.

"No baby! It's a fun story! I promise nothing racy." Mimi said kissing Roger on the cheek.

"Oh ok." Roger sighed.

"It was on the night of my sixteenth birthday. I was living in the Bronx helping to support my Mother, and my sisters. I had dropped out of highschool, that year, because I needed to work. I remember the night vividly. I had just gotten out of work, and I was really deppressed because my mother had no money, to buy me a birthday present with, but I was seeing this guy at the time who had a "real" job, and he made "real" money. His name was Rob. He picked me up at work in his nice car, and drove me to his apartment. I thought I was so cool, because I was dating a guy with his own place..."

"Psshh... I started guys with their own places, when I was fourteen!" Maureen said.

"Yeah well I'm not you..."

The two began bickering for a few minutes, and Roger began to think. Apartment in the Bronx...Rob..."real" money. Then it hit him, exactly who Mimi lost her virginity to.

"You lost your virginity to the Man." He spat.

"Roger I was young." She warned.

"I can't believe you would even think about telling this story!" He stood up and was standing over her, his fists clenched, and his jaw tight.

Collins jumped in immeadiatly, he had only seen Roger that angry once in his life. He quickly grabbed Roger's shoulders and forced him to sit down.

"Calm down buddy!" He said.

"Fine." Roger said cooly.

"Maybe someone else should tell their story." Mimi said.

"No! You just finish yours." Roger replied giving her a stern look.

"Okay then, as I was saying, it felt so cool to be dating a guy with his own apartment. When we got there, he brought me up stairs and sat me down on his leather couch, and began to pour two glasses of champagne. "To you." He toasted. I felt so important. He told me to close my eyes, as he took something out of his pocket. It was a box, he opened it, and revealed a gorgeous diamond necklace. It was the most gorgoeus thing anyone had ever given me. I was so overjoyed, that I just jumped on him, and began passionatly kissing him. He whispered something to me about having and I quickly agreed. And he gracefully took my virginity." She finished her story quietly.

Roger began clapping sarcasticly.

"Bravo." He said. "Guess what babe? My story is next."

A/N Guess what babes? Roger's story is next.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rog? Can we chat for a minute in the other room?" Maureen asked giving Roger a very serious look.

"Um...yeah...sure...but wait until I'm done with my story." Roger said.

Maureen rolled her eyes, and stood up grabbing Roger by the wrist and dragging him into the other room. Once they got there,Maureen started to cry.

"Maureen, are you okay?" Roger asked wiping the tears from his friend's eyes.

"Yeah, I just don't think you should tell your story." Maureen swallowed hard as she finished speaking.

"Why?"

"Because, I just don't."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because, I don't like it when people talk about her."

"April?"

Maureen nodded and began to cry harder. April was her best friend, and it hurt Maureen just as much as it had hurt Roger, to talk about her.

"Yeah. Her."

"Maureen, would you feel better, if I just didn't say the name during the story?"

"Actually yeah. I would feel alot better." Maureen said giving Roger, a slight smile and hugging him.

The two walked back into the living, and Mimi and Joanne silently inquired about what their little conversation was about. Everyone else knew better. They knew how Maureen felt attached to April, the two clicked the second they met. They were so much alike and so close.

"So uhh...Roger... why don't you start your story?" Collins asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Okay, so I was eighteen years old, and Mark, Maureen, and myself had just graduated highschool, and had always wanted to move to New York. To make our dreams possible, and to feel independent. So we had found out a few weeks before, while we were visiting on one of our weekend trips, that Collins, Benny, and their other roommate had needed a couple of new people to share their rent with, so we had planned to move in with them..." Roger was cut off by Collins.

"Ah man. Those were some good times we had, back in the day." Collins smiled.

"Yeah they were." Roger remembered being young, and stupid, and having one hell of a time.

"Finish your story!" Mark said impatiently.

"Okay, Okay. So the three of us moved in with the three of them, and began a legacy of partying. Collins, and Benny were awesome, but I really had my eye on the other one. The girl. I felt so drawn towards her, and I knew she was drawn to me. I wanted to act on my feeling for her, but I knew it would make things awkward. But, one day much like today, we were all sitting around bored, and Maureen decided that we should act like junior high students and play spin the bottle. But a different kind of spin the bottle. A person would go, and spin the bottle twice. The first person it landed on would be the person that you did something with, and the second person would decide what you did with the other person. So anyway it was my turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on the person who was currently my favorite roommate first, and then it landed on Maureen. Maureen gave me a devious look, and then told me that she wanted me and my favorite roommate were to go into one of the bedrooms and have sex. And we did. And that friends is how I lost my virginity."

"You have a fun story Roger." Mimi smiled.

"I do." Roger looked down sadly.

Mimi leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

A/N- Well? Thoughts... The next chapter is none other than Collins.


	6. Chapter 6

"So... Who's left? Who's turn is it?" Joanne asked looking around the room.

"Mine." Collins grinned, he was excited to tell his story.

Maureen smiled faintly at Collins, and began thinking. Everyone had such a different story, and she knew that there were a few people sitting around this room, who deffinetly regretted the first person they had sex with. She knew that Mark didn't regret his first time, and that Joanne probablly didn't either. She knew that Mimi deffinetly regretted her first time, and that she herself has regretted not knowing the guy she gave herself to a bit better, and not being a little bit older. Collins probablly enjoyed his first time, because well Collins was Collins, and he never seemed to have any regrets. She wondered if Roger regretted having sex with April. Maybe if he and April never hooked up, Roger wouldn't have ended up sick, and April wouldn't ended up dead. She thought about this while her friends chatted, and while Collins tried to remember his entire story, but she was brought of her thoughts by the sound Mimi's voice.

"Collins? Are you ready to tell us your story?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Collins laughed as he remembered his first time. "Okay, So I was sixteen, I was a junior in highschool. I was a real stud back then. You know with my rugged good looks, and such. But anyway it was the night of junior prom, and I was dating this girl named Corrine..."

"Girl?" Roger blurted out rudely.

"Yes, girl. I hadn't realized my sexuality yet. And I mean come on now, the pressure was on!" Collins laughed.

The group had a good laugh over Collins being a ladies' man back in the day. They could all just picture Collins walking down the hallway, with a gorgeous young lady on each arm, and every guy in the school envying his ass getting abilities.

"ANYWAY! Back to my story. Corrine was a real hot little thing, and coming from a gay man, that means alot. So it was junior prom, and all these guys were talking about sealing the deal, with their girls after prom. So I felt real pressured to have sex with Corinne. So prom went wonderfully, and after Corrine and I went to a house party, where I expected I would take her upstairs and well...you know. We went upstairs, and started making out. She told me she wanted to go all the way, and I was a bit nervous, because at the time, even though I thought Corrine was hot, I wasn't exactly sexually attracted to her, and I kinda thought that it could be because, I was gay. But I still wasn't sure at this point. So I agreed to have sex with her, but after a bit of foreplay I still wasn't aroused. I told her that I wanted to go no further, and she asked why, and I kinda just blurted out "I'M GAY!". She looked at me for a few moments and then smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and told me that it was okay, and that I was a sweetie."

"AW! She sounds like such a nice person." Maureen giggled.

"Yeah. That is really sweet." Mimi cooed.

Collins smiled, and went on with his story. "So I went back to the party, and some really sexy drunk guy, who I believe was the Captain of the football team at the time, leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back, and then we quietly went upstairs, and had fantastic gay sex. And that friends is how this big, black, stud lost his virginity."

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN and that would be the end of my story. hope you guys liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well that was fun!"Maureen smiled.

"Yes, Honey Bear it was." Joanne leaned over and gave Maureen a kiss on the cheek.

Maureen and Joanne quickly started to sweet talk, and flirt with eachother like they always did. Everyone went back to their normal activities, when Collins noticed something.

"Hey guys..." He said." Where's Angel?" He looked around the loft, for any sign of his lover.

"I don't know. That's weird I forgot all about her. I wonder where she might have gotten off to." Mimi said painting her nails.

The boheimians began buzzing about where Angel might be, when she walked into the loft with tons of shopping bags.

"Hello everyone!" She said putting down the bags.

"Where were you?" Mark asked.

"Well, shopping of course!!" Angel smiled. "What have you guys been up to while I was gone?"

Angel sat down on Collins' lap, and looked around the room.

"Well, I had this lovely idea that since we were bored, that we should go around the room, and tell the story of how we each lost our virginity." Maureen beamed with pride that her idea was a good time passer.

"I want to tell my story!!!!" Angel gasped.

"Okay go right ahead." Maureen prompted.

The Boheimians sighed at this. They were all kind of glad that Maureen's idea was over, after all it had started a fight between Roger and Mimi, and reminded them all of April, but Maureen insisted that Angel get a chance to tell her story.

"Alright, so 19 years old, and I was turning into this fabulous drag queen. I would go out, and party with men who thought I was a real woman..."

"Angel, chica, you ARE a real woman!" Mimi corrected.

Angel smiled at her and continued with her story. "So I would party with these men, and they would treat me as though I was a female. And I absolutely loved it. Of course I had vowed I would never have sex with any of them, because I didn't want them to find out that they spent the night out with another man. But this one time I was out with this guy who was wonderful, we danced, we laughed, we dined, and by the end of the night he asked me if I wanted to go back to his place. I said no, because again I didn't want my secret to be out. I got up to leave, when he grabbed my arm, and said "Darling, wait." I looked at him, and he whispered in my ear "I know you're not, a woman and I'm okay with that. I really like you." I liked him too, and I really did want to go back to his place with him, but there was just something I had to find out first. I leaned over and asked "Are you gay?". The second he nodded yes, I knew it was meant to be, so I went home to his apartment, and we had some wine, and made love."

AN Look guys this is the real end. you wanted an angel story and you got one. did you like it? read and reveiw...


End file.
